What Would You Do?
by A Big Confusion
Summary: Jessica invites the Cullens to her party and some of Bella's old friends are there.What happens while they're in Forks and what do they have to tell her?After New Moon.Eclipse and Breaking Dawn hasn't happened.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was listening to my new Meg & Dia CD when this idea came to me. It wouldn't go away so I'm posting it. Plus I posted my first story today and got reviews so I'm happy! I hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

"Do you guys want to come to my party on Saturday?" Jessica asked as Edward, Alice and I sat down at the lunch table.

"Yes!" Alice answered. She probably thought that meant that we could go shopping.

"Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie can come too. It starts at eight." I wonder why she's talking to us. Ever since Edward and I got engaged she's been kinda mad.

I couldn't blame her though. Even I can't believe I said yes. Not that I don't love him. I do! But maybe we should have waited. Like until after I was changed. So that Charlie and Renee wouldn't have to know. But we didn't.

When Charlie first found out it wasn't good! He has calmed down quite a bit. Maybe even accepted it. But Renee is a little different. She keeps calling to try to talk me out of it. And with only one month left until graduation and my transformation Edward's trying to get me to have as many human experiences as possible. Which means he's not to upset about the party.

"So Bella when do you want to go shopping?!"

"Alice, you have already bought me a bunch of things. I think I have something!" Even though I'll probably end up wearing jeans and a t-shirt. What's the point of dressing up?

"But it would be fun!"

"You say that every time!"

"And it is!"

"Alice, the party is tomorrow and I don't have time to go to the mall. I have to work tomorrow."

Alice huffed and said "fine!" and got up to dump her tray. Edward then took his and mine and dumped them. Then we walked to our next class. The rest of school passed by normally.

A/N: Well there it is. I know it short but this is just the beginning. I will be putting some of my own characters in here. They'll probably be in the third or fourth chapter. Bella may end up with one of them but I'm not entirely sure. I only have some of this planned out. Please review and tell me what you think! I'll update either tonight or tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

After school Edward dropped me off at home and told me he'd be back later. Charlie would be home soon so I started making some spaghetti for dinner. When I was about half way done Charlie came home. "Hey Bells! How was your day?" Then he took off his boots and came towards the kitchen.

"Good. Jess invited me and the Cullen's to a party on Saturday. Do you mind if I go?"

"No, go ahead and have some fun. You deserve it. You do too much for me." No matter how many times I told Charlie that I didn't mind he still felt bad.

"Thanks! Diner is almost ready. Just a few more minutes."

"Okay then. I'm just gonna check the score of the game."

"Okay." I had just added the sauce and was stirring it in. Then I put some on a plate and called Charlie in. Dinner was mostly quite. Charlie and I still didn't talk a lot. But I least I wasn't grounded any more.

"So…You and Edward started any wedding plans yet? Charlie asked. I thought woman were supposed to worry about that stuff. Not men.

"No not yet. But I think Alice and Rosalie are doing most of the planning." Well at least Alice. I wasn't sure about Rosalie. She didn't hate me anymore but we weren't friends either.

I just finished dishes when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi honey! How are you?" Greet, Renee.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm worried. I don't think you're ready to get married."

"Mom! I've already told you that I wouldn't have said yes if I wasn't ready!"

"But what if he leaves you again?"

"He won't!"

"But what if he does? I don't want to see you like that again!"

"I wouldn't have been like that I didn't love him! Why can't you just accept we're getting married? I accepted that you married Phil because I wanted you to be happy!"

"But you're so young!"

"Mom I'm getting married whether you like it or not!"

"But honey-" I hung up. I didn't want to hear it any more.

"Renee still trying to change your mind?"

"Yeah but I think I'm going to go up to bed though. I had a long day and I have to work tomorrow. Night!"

"Night Bells!"

I went up stairs, got my bag of toiletries and took a quick shower before joining Edward in my room. When I got in my room Edward was laying on my bed with his hands behind his head. Once he saw me he smiled and stretched his arms out indicating for me to come lay with him. I walked over and as I laid my head down he circled his arms around me.

"Hello love. Are you excited for the party?" he asked and kissed the top of my head.

"I guess. You know I don't really like parties."

"But Bella you-"

I cut him off. "I know. I have to have more human experiences while I'm still human. But I didn't go to parties before I met you either." As I told him what he repeatedly reminded me I turned around so that we were facing each other.

"I know. I just don't want you to regret anything."

"And I won't. Is Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper going?" I figured we needed a subject change.

"Yes. At first Jasper and Emmett didn't want to go. But once they heard Rosalie and Alice wanted to go they gladly agreed."

"Rosalie wanted to go? I didn't think she would want to."

"It's a chance for her to show off. You should sleep though. It's late." He started humming my lullaby and I quickly fell asleep.

A/N: There's the next chapter. It's a little longer. I hope you like it and review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but my parents were on vacation and when we got back from an amusement park Eclipse was at my house. Yay! So over the past week or so I've been doing things and school starts in a couple weeks. I don't know how often I'll update.

**Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or the character's, Stephenie Meyer does.**

I was woken up by Edward. I preferred that much more than my alarm clocks annoying buzz. "Did you sleep well?"

"Perfectly fine." I had to get ready for work so I stumbled out of bed nearly falling right before I got into my closet. I found a pair of jeans and a blue long-sleeved shirt. I then kicked Edward out of my room so I could get dressed, then I quickly pulled my hair back into a ponytail.

I then walked down the stairs and ate a bowl of cereal Edward had poured me while waiting for me to get ready. "Why do you always watch me eat?" I was feeling very conscience of it.

"It's just so interesting."

"Really, it's not that interesting." By that time I was done eating and beginning to clean my dishes when I looked up at the clock and realized I had to be at Newton's in ten minutes. But with Edward's maniac driving I would be there in time.

Edward and I walked over to his Volvo and he opened my door, nearly a second later he was in his seat speeding down the road. It only took a few minutes to get there. "I'll be out here at five to pick you up."

"Okay. Bye!" I leaned over and gave him a kiss. I got out of the car and walked into the store. Mrs. Newton was counting money and Mike was sweeping. I walked behind the counter and got an apron. "Hello Bella!" Mrs. Newton greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Newton!"

"Hey Bella!" Mike came running over.

"Hey!"

"Are you going to Jessica's party tonight?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah. Are the Cullen's coming?" He finished with disgust in his voice. I'm sure he wanted me to say no so that he would be free to flirt with me.

"Yeah." It was visible he was disappointed.

"Oh." Then some costumers came in, and me not knowing much about what we sell, Mike handed me the broom and went to help.

A few other people came in too but not many. It was finally five and I saw Edward pull up. I took off my apron, put away and left. As I walked toward the door Mrs. Newton and Mike said good-bye. I walked to the passenger side of the car and got in. "Hello Love. How was your day?"

"Hey! It was okay. How was yours?"

"It was alright but it would have been much better if you didn't have to work and we could've spent the day together." By now we were parked outside of my house with the engine off. "Charlie will be home soon. I'll pick you up at 7:30."

"Bye." I scooted out of his car and walked into the house. I walked into the kitchen to start making dinner for Charlie and I. I got all the ingredients out for lasagna and began making it. I had just set it in the oven when the door opened and Charlie walked in. "Smell good Bells! Need any help?"

"No. I just put it in the oven. It just has to cook for half an hour."

"Okay. I'm just gonna watch some TV then." I decided that since there was nothing to do I would go upstairs and pick out what I would wear for the party. I know that Alice would be mad if I didn't dress up at least a little but I just didn't feel like it. So I decided that I would where a dark blue pair of jeans and an old black Paramore shirt. Hopefully Alice won't be to upset and make me change. There was only about five minutes left until I had to take the lasagna out of the oven so I went down stairs. I took it out and put it on two different plates. I called Charlie in and he sat down at the table. "So, what time does that party start?"

"At eight. Edward picking me up at seven thirty along with Alice and Jasper."

"Okay. What time will you be home?"

"I'm not sure."

"No later then Midnight?"

"Okay. I'll be home by then."

"Bells you know if anything happens there don't be scared to call and I'll come pick you up."

"I know dad but I'm sure everything will be fine." He then got up and took our dishes to the sink. "Wow. This is new! You doing the dishes!"

"Well I figured that since you only had forty-five minutes left until Edward picks you up I would do them for you."

"Thanks!" Then I ran upstairs and grabbed my toiletries. I then went into the bathroom and took a shower. I put on my clothes and dried my hair. Maybe if I did my hair and make-up Alice wouldn't bug me about my clothes. Once my hair was dry I straightened it then put on some eye-liner and mascara. Then I walked back to my room and put on my sneakers. I then walked carefully down the stairs. Just as I stepped on the last step I heard a knock on the door. "Bells! They're here!" Charlie yelled not knowing I hear.

"I know. I'll see you later!"

"Have fun!"

I opened the door to find Edward standing there. He was in the same thing as before, jeans and a button down white shirt. "Hello darling."

"Hi!" He then grabbed my hand and we walked over to his car. He opened my door and I sat down. He than got into the drivers' seat. "Bella! Why are you wearing jeans? You could have at least worn a nicer shirt!"

"I didn't feel like it! Just be glad I did my hair and make-up!"

"Bella you're so difficult sometimes! Edward! I told you I should have came over to help her!"

"Alice she wore what she wanted."

"But! Arrgg!" Obviously Alice wasn't happy. The car was quite for the next few minutes. Then we saw cars pulled up along the road. Since when were there so many people who drove in Forks? We finally parked next to Rosalie's car. She and Emmett were still in it waiting for us to get there. We all got out of our cars. "Finally! It took you guys forever!" Then I realized what Rosalie and Alice were wearing. Alice had on a jean skirt with a red tank top while Rosalie had on a mini-skirt with a blue tank top. No wonder Alice didn't like what I was wearing, but if she thought I was going to wear something like that she must be stupid.

We walked into Jessica's house. It was dark, loud and crowded. How many people did she invite?! It looks like more than just people form school! How did she know all of them?

The Cullen's and I somehow managed to find a not so crowded corner away from the speakers so we could all talk and actually hear each other. Well actually so I could hear.

We hadn't even been there for five minutes when Rosalie stated she was bored. She and Emmett then went to dance right in the center of everyone else. Alice and Jasper then followed. Edward and I stayed behind and just listened to the music and talked.

A/N: I was going to make this longer but I don't have time right now. I'll update again soon, Review!


	4. Chapter 4

After just half an hour of just talking Edward looked around as if he was worried. Then amusement crossed over his face. "What's going on?"

"Why don't you see for your self?" He replied and grabbed my hand walking toward the dance floor. Wait! Was this a way to get me to dance?! If so it wouldn't work! I was not going to dance! But then I saw it. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett looking scared for there lives. Then I saw a guy and girl next to them. The guy had brown hair that went to his chin and bangs that covered his face. He wore tight jeans and a plain black t-shirt. The girl had ridiculously curly hair that was poofed out. If you ever saw Slash from Guns 'n' Roses than you knew what her hair looked like. She was wearing jeans with a sweatshirt covered in gems .They both had converse sneakers on.

And there was no reason for the Cullen's not to be scared. The 'strangers' were trying to dance with them. They weren't really dancing. They were acting like idiots." Who are these freaks?" Alice screeched. Just then I saw a flash of the boys face.

"Caleb!" I basically yelled and ran the rest of the way over and hugged him.

"Hey Bells!" He said laughing.

"Oh my goshness! Its Bella!" The girl, Sierra, said running up, hugging and humping me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked stepping out of both of their reach.

"We came to see you! But then we saw a party and we decided to crash it!" Caleb answered.

"You know these freaks?" Rosalie asked pointing at them.

"Yes! And their not freaks! You loser!" Did I just call Rosalie a loser? By the look on her face I'd say I did. Alice and Emmett were laughing while Rosalie, Jasper and Edward just looked shocked.

"Wanna dance with us Bella?" Sierra asked. Then she started dancing...kinda.

"Yeah Bella, please!" Caleb added in.

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"Fine you loser!" Sierra said ending mine and Caleb's little fight. By that time everyone around us-including the Cullen's-were starring at us like we were idiots." Do you feel weird?" Sierra asked in a fake lisp.

"Yeah. Everyone is staring at us .Do people in Forks have staring problems?" Caleb answered.

"Why Forks?"

"Really why not spoons?"

"Or Sporks!"

We all said this looking in opposite directions as if we were pondering the universe. I act so weird around them. Oh well! It's fun! Then Sierra grabbed my hands and attempted to get me to dance.

"No!"

"Fine! Just stand there and get jealous of my awesome dance moves!" Then her and Caleb started dancing again.

"Bella, who are these people?" Alice asked.

"They are the most awesome people ever!" I answered.

"Um….They're kinda weird." Emmett said laughing.

"I know but they're awesome!" Then Emmett started dancing like them.

"Bella! You know you want to!" Caleb said.

"Then will you leave me alone?"

"Yep!" So I started dancing. And jumping up and down just having fun. Soon Alice joined us but Jasper, Rosalie and Edward just stared.

**A/N: Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry. I could sit here making up excuses like school started and I haven't had time but it's really I had writers block and just didn't feel like writing. Sorry! I was also gonna make it longer but I wanted to post it. I hope you all liked it! Also! My friend Sierra helped me out some. The character in here is actually her. Most of it is stuff she does too. **

**There's two different ways this story could go. One has a lot more drama and would be harder to write and the other one would be shorter. Which one? And what is a Beta? Anyone? If you really read this note…THANK YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is the next chapter. If you guys give me ideas for what should happen next I'll probably use them and will update sooner! Plus I'm sick and review make me feel better!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**

Caleb and Sierra started dancing again with Alice and Emmett joining them. Rosalie and Jasper wouldn't go anywhere near their spouses. Edward had got me to dance and we were talking about Sierra and Caleb.

"They're my best friends and basically family!"

"They're also very odd." Edward added in laughing.

"I know, but I love them!"

People started leaving and we did to. Sierra and Caleb headed out to their car and we started out but Jessica stopped us.

"Bella!" I turned around.

"Yeah Jess?"

"I just wanted you to apologies for how I've been acting. I really am happy for you two." She had an apologetic smile on.

"It's okay Jess. But we're leaving. See you at school?"

"Yeah. Bye!"

We walked out to our cars and I saw Caleb and Sierra were already gone. "Did they say where they were staying?"

"They were both thinking about tonight at your house and how good a job Charlie did at keeping it a secret that they were staying with you."

"They seem really cool Bella! And they're so much fun to be around!" Alice said.

"But they look like freaks." Rosalie said but I ignored it. I knew they looked weird and could get annoying but who really cares? Not me!

We all got into our separate cars and left.

"Sorry Rosalie's being so rude." Edward said when we get half way to my house.

"It's fine. It's not your fault if Rosalie doesn't like someone."

"But I feel horrible. They're your friends and she doesn't seem to understand that."

"It's fine. Really. I don't care. I promise." Thanks to Edward's fast driving we were at Charlie's house already. I leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"I'll see you soon." He promised. I got out and walked up to the door and heard the quite purr of the car leaving. When I opened the door I heard Charlie, Sierra and Caleb talking. I walked into the living room and sat down on the floor.

"So you're staying here for two weeks?" Charlie asked them.

"Yep!" Sierra replied right away. Then she moved onto the floor with me. "I'm so excited!"

"Me too!" I said. Then I looked back and saw Caleb staring at me. It was kind of creepy. "But I'm tired right now. I had to get up early to go to work. So I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Night," they replied and I went upstairs to wait for Edward.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning, but not the way I liked. I had fallen asleep last night before Edward got here and he wasn't here now either. Maybe because of the idiot next to me rolling on my arm and breathing in my ear. Why is she up here?! "Move you idiot!" I yelled on her ear.

Sierra woke with a jump and fell out of the bed. "ow...That hurt," she whined.

"Why are you even up here? I thought you were sleeping downstairs."

"Caleb." Of course. "He's so annoying! I couldn't sleep! His feet kept falling in my face!"

"So you came up here?"

"Yeah!"

"Why?"

"Because I was tired! But I shouldn't be mad at him. I made him drive most of the way." She answered standing up and crawling back onto the bed.

"Nice," I said laughing. "Should we go wake him up?"

"No, but we should go eat some cereal!" So Sierra and I got up and went downstairs. We walked quietly to the kitchen. She got the milk from the fridge while I got the bowls, spoons and cereal. We both sat down at the table and poured our self some food. Surprisingly we were both almost done eating but Sierra just had to open her mouth.

"We should wake him up."

"I thought you said he was tired," I said.

"He is but he missed you," she said sadly "and he'll be mad we ate with out him," she added in jokingly.

"Then come on," I said getting up with my cereal. She followed my example and we walked into the living room. He was still half asleep so we walked over to the couch. His mouth was slightly open so we threw cereal in it. He still didn't wake up so we dumped the whole bowl on him. Still nothing, so Sierra screamed. That did it! He jumped off the couch and got tangled in the blanket and fell.

He looked up at us wet and confused. Then sadly he said "you ate without me?" We burst out laughing, me and Sierra falling to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long! Hopefully I'll update more frequently! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Veggietales, Rocky Horror Picture Show, Wal-Mart, Panic At The Disco, Bullet For My Valentine, Disturbed, Ramen Noodles and anything that has to do with them.

After I was dressed I started cleaning up the cereal and milk from the living room. Sierra was upstairs doing her hair and Caleb was getting dressed in my room. They both said my room sucked and looked like a five-year-old lived in it instead of an eighteen-year-old.

They both came down stairs just as I was finishing up the mess. "What are we doing today?" Sierra asked.

"I don't know, what do you want to do? There's nothing great in Forks."

"Uhm...Any stores?"

"There's a couple grocery stores. All the rest are in Port Angelos. Oh! There's a Wal-Mart!"

"Let's go there!" Caleb yelled. We all got into Caleb's car and drove to the store. He didn't know how to get there exactly which made it more fun. Every time he would try to ask for directions Sierra would reach forward and blast the radio. Caleb kept getting mad which made it hilarious. Finally he found Wal-Mart.

"Is everything in Forks right off the highway?"

"Uhm...Yeah. Basically."

As we were walking through the parking lot a song to the greatest movie in the world popped in my head.

"It's just a jump to the left, take a step to the right. Put your hands on your hips, and bring your knees in tight. Than it's the pelvic thrust that really throws you insane. Let's do the time warp again!"

By this time we were all singing and had huge smiles on our faces.

"That was random!" Sierra commented.

"But it's a good song!" Caleb added.

"We should watch it tonight! I haven't watched it forever! Want too?!" I asked.

"Well duh! It's the greatest movie ever!" Sierra agreed.

So the plan was to make the employee's at Wal-Mart go insane, then go home and watch the greatest movie ever created.

Of course Sierra saw the shopping carts. She ran and got one and started racing through the store, not caring who she ran into. For some odd reason she was looking for kids toys to play with, "Typical Sierra" I said. Caleb laughed and we started toward her. Caleb and I follow her. We find her at by the toy guns and other cowboy stuff. She hadn't seen us yet so I picked up a plastic pirate sword and hit her in the head. She whirled around, saw me and grabbed a gun. "Put your hands up and you won't get hurt!" she yelled.

"No!"

"Do it!"

"I won't surrender!"

"Please?"

"Oh fine," I dropped my sword and put my hands up.

"I win!" Sierra picked up the sword and put it, along with the sword, in the cart.

"And why are we buying children toys?" Caleb asked. Sometimes he seemed to be the only one with a brain. Sometimes it's me though. But never Sierra.

"I never said we were buying it, they're just going in the cart."

"Why?"

"To play with during our trip through Wal-Mart."

"Oh."

I then jumped in the cart and Sierra pushed me over to the music. Then I saw it. Bullet For My Valentine's new CD "Scream Aim Fire"! I had to have it! I jumped out of the cart, and would have landed if I wasn't me. But I am, so I landed on my butt. "Ow!" Sierra and Caleb started laughing hysterically.

"Shut up!"

"Ohhhhh!" Sierra started jumping up and down.

"What?" Caleb asked.

"Disturbed!" She went running towards the shelves of CD's. Of course, she found one of her favorite bands. "OH MY GOD! I NEED THIS!!!!"

I was finally up and as I went over I saw another CD!

"Panic At The Disco!" I said running toward their new CD.

"Why don't you guys get those and we'll go look at…um…."Caleb started to say.

"Fishys?" I asked.

"Yeah!" He said. It was obvious that he just didn't want us to get into a stupid fight about what to listen to first. We walked over to the fish and looked at them.

We found one but we were scared to get it. You see, all the fishes that any of us ever had died within the first three days.

We started to get depressed so we left. We walked over to grocery's and got hotdogs and Ramen Noodles.

As we were walking towards the clothes Caleb tossed a squash at Sierra. Sierra then ran down the aisle dodging people, and threw it back to him when she got to the end of the aisle. He did the same thing and it looked as if they were playing football with the vegetables. So I skipped down to them, to scared to run. I was signing "When I was just two years old I left my lips out in the cold and they turned blue, what could I do?"

"Um…" they both just glanced at each other.

"Vegetales," I answered, knowing what they were going to ask.

"Oh."

Caleb went back to get the cart and we decided to go home. We grabbed some candy and went to the register.

I paid for everything and we went to the car. Before Sierra could get her CD in I grabbed my Panic At The Disco one and put it in. Then from the speakers we heard "Oh, how it's been so long. We're so sorry we're been gone. We've been busy writing songs for you." We were all singing along to the song.

After a few minutes we were back home carrying the groceries in. I started putting them away as Caleb and Sierra sat at the table. "So I was going to go to the Cullen's for a little while before start the movie. You guys okay here?"

"Yep!" Sierra answered. "Leave now. We'll put the rest of the stuff away. Right Caleb?"

"Yeah. Go. But hurry! We want to watch the movie!"

"Okay! Bye!" I left the kitchen going into the hall to put on my coat and get the keys to my truck. I walked outside, almost falling right into a puddle of mud, and got into the car. I started the loud annoying engine and pulled out of the drive way heading toward Edward's house. As I was driving I thought of all the things Sierra, Caleb and I had done today. Wow. I missed them so much! I can't believe they're here! I forgot how much fun they were and how immature I can be when I'm around them!

I was now pulling into the driveway and turning off my car. I climbed out and started making my way towards the door. As soon as I got to it Alice flew it open and dragged me in.

"Hi Bella!" She was dragging me into the living room where everyone seemed to be sitting.

"Hi Alice!" She finally let go and I went to sit next to Edward on the couch.

"Hello love," he said.

"Hi!" He wrapped his arm around my waste.

"How was your evening Bella? They told us a couple of your friends from Phoenix are here." Esme asked.

"Um….It was interesting." I really didn't know what to tell them.

"What'd you guys do after the party?" Emmett asked.

"Went to bed?"

"Well we know that. Eddy came home mad that he couldn't be there."

Edward growled at the nickname.

"What?"

"Edward answered me. "When I showed up you were asleep with Sierra next to you."

"Oh. Right. Sorry about that….."

"It's fine."

"So what about this morning? I called but no one picked up." Alice said.

"We went to WalMart to pick some stuff up."

"Well I wanted to give you a make-over!" Alice whined. "Can I now?" She started to get excited again.

"I don't really have time. See I have to get back home soon to cook dinner and we're going to watch a really good movie." I started smiling because the movie is so incredible.

"What movie?" Edward asked.

"Rocky Horror Picture Show" I answered.

"They all just stared at me like an idiot,

"Why?" Jasper asked cautiously.

"Because I love that movie and so does Sierra and Caleb!"

"Why?" Rosalie asked disgusted.

"Because it's awesome."

"Do you realize what it's about?" Alice asked sounding worried for my mental health.

I was starting to get a little annoyed. Yes I realized it was weird. Yes I realized it was all basically about sex. But has other things in it too. "Um. Does it happen to be about being who you want to be and loving who you want to love?"

"How do you get that?!" Rosalie screeched!

"I just do. If you really watch the movie and pay attention to it then you get that."

"Sure you do Bella. You just like watching all the sex in it." Emmett said.

"Um no. However I do like singing along with it!" Emmett and Alice started laughing and everyone else just stared at me.

Once Alice and Emmett were done laughing at me Esme started talking me again. "You know honey, they're more than welcome over here."

"Thanks. I'll tell them. They really seemed to like you guys."

"They're pretty cool." Emmett said.

"But very hyper." Rosalie said.

"Yeah. But I love them!" I said.

Then my phone rang. "Hello?"

"I think I just broke your blender."

"What do you mean?!"

"I was trying to make a smoothie and it was weird and so I hit it and now it keeps making a funny noise."

"I'll be there soon. Bye"

"Bye."

"I got to go before they cause more damage than they already have. Sorry." I got up and Edward followed me out.

"See you tomorrow Bella!" Alice yelled.

"Bye!" I turned to Edward. "Sorry I have to go."

"It's fine." He didn't seem fine.

I stopped in front of the truck. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Everything's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. If I can't be there tonight I'll see you in the morning." He bent down and gave me a kiss. I climbed into the car and drove away. I didn't know what was wrong with him. What did I do?


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Author's Note: Aren't you so proud of me! I updated again! So Sunday was my Birthday! How about a present from all my readers? And I forgot to thank some one. Thank you to iluvedward4eva who helped me with some of it! And one more thing:**

**I don't own Twilight and Rocky Horror Picture Show or claim to! Stephenie Meyer and Richard O'Brien do!**

I walked in the door to find music blasting from the stereo and a blender making a weird gargling noise. I looked around to see Sierra and Caleb hitting each other with popsicle sticks. Wait! We have popsicles?! Why didn't I know this?! I walked into the living room to turn off the stereo. I had to talk to them about the blender. I mean honestly?! Who breaks a blender?! "So…What happened to the blender?"

They stopped hitting each other with the popsicle sticks and Sierra answered. "I really don't know. I was just being normal making a strawberry smoothie and now it's crap!"

I was still thinking about Edward and him being mad and this wasn't making me feel any better. "Did you try turning it off?"

"Well duh! I'm not that stupid!"

I turned towards the kitchen. If she was really smart she would have known what to do. I reached across the counter and pulled the plug out from the wall. It was finally quite in the house. I turned around and saw Sierra and Caleb followed me out. "That wasn't hard, now was it?"

"Sorry" Sierra mumbled.

"Whatever," I said walking pass them towards the stairs, up to my bedroom to grab my toiletries, then into the bathroom to take a quick shower and relax.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb's POV

"What's wrong with Bella?" Sierra asked after Bella stormed upstairs.

"I'm not sure." I said. Bella had come home seeming upset and seeing Sierra and I seemed to make things worse. Maybe we should leave. But we can't. We came here for a reason. To let Bella know how I really feel before she gets married. I told Sierra and asked her to come along so it wouldn't be too odd. Yeah, me and Bella were friends but things would just be easier with Sierra here. Sierra agreed because she missed Bella so much. She doesn't agree with me telling her how I feel though. She says that it's just going to get in the way. That Bella would get mad because she loved Edward, not me.

But what was I supposed to do? Just sit back at the wedding without my feelings being known? She had to at least know. If she didn't feel the same way fine. Yeah, my feelings would be hurt and yeah, I would be kinda mad but I would never hate her.

"Should we go check on her?"

"No. Just give her some time. Let her calm down."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. She'll be fine. She always is."

"Okay." We finished cleaning up the mess we made in the kitchen. As we did this I thought about things. More specifically about Bella. What would she say when I told her? Would she be mad? Sad? Happy? Would she return the same feelings for me? All these thoughts running through out my head when "So, did you tell her yet?" Sierra asked shyly.

"No. Not yet."

"I thought you were going to tell her as soon as possible?"

"I will. Just give me some time."

"Your scared. Why?" She moved closer to me looking straight into my eyes.

"Just...What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Then it's not meant to be. It's just some fling you have. You don't really love her. You just think you do."

I was starting to get mad. I knew I loved her. I always have. "Yes I do." I said between clenched teeth.

"Okay. You love hew. Whatever." She walked away into the living room and sat on the couch. I stayed at the kitchen counter thinking of ways to tell her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sierra's POV

Bella came home in a terrible mood. She wasn't happy at all and I had no clue why. But I do think it has something to do with me having to call her. I really do feel bad. She told me she spends everyday with Edward and I was taking her away from that. What would she do when Caleb told her the news?

I can't believe Caleb's even going to tell her. He's so stupid. If she loved him she would have realized it by now. They've known each other since they were born. I mean honestly, he's just going to ruin things for her. She's happy and he should be to. Obviously Bella doesn't love her or else she probably would still be in Phoenix with us and not here with the Cullen's. He's so stupid.

Bella reached over the kitchen counter and unplugged the blender." That wasn't hard, now was it?"

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Whatever" and she stormed upstairs upset.

"What's wrong with Bella?" I asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Should we go check on her?"

"No. Just give her some time to calm down."

"Are you sure?" I think someone should check on her.

"Yeah. She'll be fine. She always is." Does he not remember what happened when Edward was gone?! She was a mess for months! And he says he loves her?!

"Okay. So...Did you tell her yet?" I really didn't wanna know if he did or not.

:No. Not yet."

"I thought you were going to tell her as soon as possible?"

"I will. Just give me some time."

"Your scared. Why?" I moved closer staring straight at her.

"Just...What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Then it's not meant to be. It's just some fling you have. You don't really love her. You just think you do." I could tell he was getting mad. He didn't want to hear that she didn't love him. What would happen when she told him?

"Yes I do." He said between clenched teeth.

"Okay. You love hew. Whatever." I walked away and sat on the couch in the living room. Why is he doing this to her? He's such an idiot!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

I walked downstairs and saw Charlie was home. There went my plan of going back over to Edward's house. "I'm going to get dinner started."

"I already did. It'll be done in a few minutes." Sierra told me.

"Oh. Thanks." I smiled at her.

"Not a problem."

"So how was work Dad?" Sierra and Caleb smiled. They always thought it was funny when I called him Dad because I always call him Charlie.

He looked away from the game on TV. "It was fine. How was your day? I take it you three had some fun?"

Sierra answered "Yeah. We had fun. We went to WalMart and hung out then came home. Bella went to Edwards house and I tried making a smoothie and broke your blender." She ended with a smile towards Charlie hoping he wouldn't get mad.

"How do you break a blender?" was his only response.

"I really don't know...Sorry"

"It's fine."

Sierra walked out to the kitchen and yelled that dinner was ready. We all walked out and sat down at the table. It was nice someone serving me instead of me serving them like normal. I still wasn't in the best of moods and even though I was trying to hide it I think Sierra could still tell. Caleb was pretty quite too for some reason. Finally Charlie sat down his fork and said "What's going on? You three are never this quite."

"Sorry Dad. I'm just tired."

"Yeah. Me too." Caleb agreed.

"Maybe you should go to bed early tonight Bella."

"Yeah. I think I will."

"Are we still gonna watch Rocky Horror Picture Show?" Sierra asked.

"Why of course!" I answered.

Charlie stood up from the table and put his dishes in the sink. "I'm going to Billy's. I'll be back later tonight. Bye."

"Bye" we all chorused.

We soon all finished and Sierra and I sat at the table as Caleb did the dishes. He finished and turned around. "Ready for the movie?"

I just got up and walked to the TV and put it in.

**A/N2: There it is! Do any of you know how to do page breaks? It would work a lot better than my stupid dashy lines. Have any of you ever seen this movie? Just wondering. I wanna know how much I could put in the next chapter without you all thinking me insane!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

As the last notes of the movie rang out we all finished laughing. We all loved that movie and it made us laugh every time. And Caleb trying to do the dance moves helped a lot! "Wanna watch it again?" Sierra asked Caleb and I.

I looked up at the clock and saw it was 7:30. I could go back to the Cullen's house and make sure Edward was okay before Charlie got back. "Do you guys mind if I go see Edward again?"

"Go ahead!" Sierra said cheerfully.

"Whatever." Caleb said.

"Thanks. I'll be back in a little while." I got up and walked towards the door. I put on my coat and grabbed my keys. As I walked out the door and to my truck I thought about Edward. He seemed so upset when I left. What if he's mad at me? I was now in my truck and putting my keys into the ignition. Just as I was getting ready to shift into drive something cold grabbed my hand. I almost screamed but then I realized it was just Edward.

"Were you going somewhere?" he asked sounding disappointed.

"To see you."

"Really?" he sounded surprised.

I smiled. "Yes."

"Why don't you go back inside and I'll meet you up stairs in half an hour." That's when I noticed his eyes were getting dark.

"Okay." I took the keys out of the truck and before I got out Edward gave me a kiss. As I walked back towards the door I was trying to compose myself. I came through the door and heard Sierra and Caleb talking. I walked over to the couch and saw Sierra's face. She looked upset. "Hey?"

"Hey Bella! What are you doing back already?" Caleb asked.

"I decided not to go." I said still looking at Sierra. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine." Sierra asked irritated. I knew to let her cool down before I talked to her so I said "I'm going to go take a shower then go to bed."

"Okay. Night." They both said at the same time.

I walked upstairs and grabbed my bag of toiletries. I walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I put one my pajama's and went back to my room. When I opened my door Edward was sitting there on my bed. I closed the door behind and locked it so Sierra couldn't get in tonight. Edward's eyebrow raised. "Why did you lock the door?"

I started toward the bed. "Well I figured Sierra would need a place to sleep. If she's not to lazy she'll come up here." I crawled into his open arms and laid my head on his chest. "But I figured tonight you could stay here." I could feel him smile into my hair.

"I can leave if I need to." I could tell he didn't want to.

I turned my head to look at him. "No. I want you here." He was still smiling. "Edward, was everything okay earlier?"

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

He was trying to act stupid. "When I was at your house and had to leave you seemed upset. Was everything okay?"

He gave me a sad smile. "Everything was fine. I just wanted to spend time with you. I missed you." He kissed my forehead.

"Well now you get to! Plus we have school tomorrow and I'll come over afterwards." I smiled at him.

"Go to sleep my love."

"I don't want to."

"You need to." With that he started humming my lullaby in my ear. As much as I wanted to stay awake I just couldn't keep my eyes open. Soon I was asleep in my angels arms.

--

EPOV

Bella was now asleep. How could she tell I was upset earlier? Was it that obvious? I missed her. Was that bad?

Half way through the night the door handle jiggled. I could hear Sierra's random, sleepy thoughts. "What the hell is wrong with this stupid door? I wanna go to bed!"

I was trying not to laugh so I wouldn't wake Bella up. It was funny though! Then I heard her pounding on the door. What was she thinking?! She was going to wake Bella up! Then I heard her curse under her breath and walk away.

I looked down at Bella. She was still sleeping peacefully in my arms.

--

SPOV

I woke up. I must have been on the couch. Yep. That's why Caleb's foot is in my face. EWWWW! I jumped up off the couch and Caleb woke up with a start. "Caleb!"

"What?!" Someone was in a bad mood.

"Your feet were in my face!"

"Well sorry!"

"What's wrong with you?"

I started picking up the pillow and blanket that had fallen when I jumped up. Then I headed up stairs to make sure Bella was up. She was supposed to be at school soon and knowing her she was probably running late. I reached my hand up to knock but Bella opened the door. "Bella!" I screeched. I punched her!

"Sierra!"

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!"

Laughing, Bella said "Yeah. I'm fine. You idiot."

"Well I'm not the one that opened the door!"

"Oh, shut up! I need to go to school." We started walking down the stairs.

"Bella, I think I need to talk to you later."

She slowly finished putting her coat on. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah .Things are fine." I looked over at Caleb, he was staring back. I looked back at Bella. "I just need to tell you some things."

"Okay. We'll talk later." She turned and walked out the door. I could see Edwards car there waiting for her.

They make such a nice couple. They really love each other. I thought maybe she was just with him because there was no one else. Then when they got engaged I was really scared. But they love each other. There's no way to deny that.

Caleb jumped over the back of the couch and ran towards me. I was still standing behind the now closed door.

"What was that?!"

"What do you mean?" He was freaking out. It's not like I told her...Yet.

"What do you need to talk to Bella about?"

"That's between her and I. Just because you like her doesn't mean you can know every conversation she has."

"You can't tell her."

"Why not?"

"It could screw everything up!"

"She's getting married! What else could be messed up?!"

"I want to tell her after she graduates. That's tomorrow night. Please. I have this planned. Just don't mess this up for me." He said it like it was the most important thing in the world to him.

"Your going to mess up her graduation."

"How do you know she doesn't feel the same way I do?" He was starting to get mad again.

"Because she had to move to Forks to find who she loved. If she loved you she would have known." I told him matter-of-factly.

"I could at least take a chance!"

"And if it doesn't work? I don't want things to be awkward between you two!"

"I'm still going to take a chance." With that Caleb walked away.

A/N: I'm gonna try to update sooner. I don't know though. This story has changed a lot since I first started. Do you guys even care about it any more?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

BPOV

Edward was opening the door for me. It had been a quick, quiet ride to the school. He hadn't said anything and I was to worried too. Things were weird at home with Sierra and Cullen there. I love them but they've never been like this before.

Caleb has never seemed scared to tell me anything. Not like now. Like when I said I was going to the Cullen's. He seemed like he didn't want me to go. But he said to go ahead. Any other time he would have told me to stay. Told me that I spent enough time with the Cullen's and that I haven't seen him lately. But not this time. It felt so wrong. And it scared me. Maybe it's because He always said I was the easiest to talk to. And from what other people said, he never showed a lot of his emotions unless I was around.

And then there was Sierra. She always said what she wanted to say no matter who she was talking to. She was never around the bush like she was earlier. She always just spit out what she had to say. It was so weird. They were my friends. My best friends. And I didn't want to lose them now. I was going to lose them soon anyways, but I'm not read yet.

"Are you okay?" Edward was now leading me to the picnic tables where Angela, Ben, Jessica, Lauren, Mike and Tyler all sat.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" He seemed upset. Or something. I wasn't sure what he was.

"Yes. I just think you should talk to Sierra as soon as possible."

That made thousands of bad thoughts go through my head. I turned and faced Edward. "What happened? Are they okay? Is someone dieing? What's going on?"

He grabbed my shoulders and looked directly into my eyes. "Bella love, nothings wrong. Everyone is healthy. No one is dieing. Okay?"

"Okay." I was calming down. He let go of my shoulders, grabbed my hand and lead me to the tables again. When we were only a few feet away Angela looked up from her text book. I could see it was math. We had our final today. Luckily Edward helped me study so I knew I was going to pass.

"Hey Bella! Hey Edward!"

"Hey Angela!"

"Hello Angela. How are you?"

"Eh, pretty good Edward. Just trying to figure out my math so I'll actually pass."

"Do you need help?"

"If you don't mind." Angela answered with a small smile.

He let go of my hand and sat next to her. I walked over and sat on his other side.

I was now directly across from Jessica with Lauren on her side and Mike on the other. Tyler was on Mikes other side having a short conversation with Ben who was on Angela's other side. Tyler and Ben stopped talking. Ben looked at the book and I could see he was slowly getting confused by what Edward was teaching Angela.

When I looked across from me I saw the rest of them looking at me. Just staring. It was kind of creepy.

"Hey guess..."

"Hey Bella." It was Lauren that said it. It was weird because me and her never really got along.

"How do you know those kids that were at my party?" Jessica asked.

"They're my best friends. We've known each other since we were kids."

"So they're from Arizona?" Lauren cut in.

"Yeah..."

"Caleb's kind of cute." Jessica said. Lauren shook her head in agreement.

"Yeah."

Lauren made a weird face. "You think so too?" She glanced at Edward.

I could see out of the corner of my eyes that he was looking up at me now.

"No! I was just trying to get you guys to shut up and change the conversation!" With that Edward turned back to Angela and helped her some more.

"Oh. Is he dating anyone?" Lauren just wouldn't stop. Even after I said I didn't want to talk about this.

"I don't think."

"Could you ask?" This was Jessica talking. I saw Mike's face fall a little.

"Yeah."

"Then could you tell him I'm single?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Bella! Your so great!"

Lauren made a face. She must of been planning the same thing. The first bell rang signaling that we all had to go to class. That I had to leave Edward. They all got up.

Edward grabbed my hand and kissed me. "I'll see you soon in second period."

"Okay. Bye."

I walked away into my class.

The teacher soon started talking. "Remember, tomorrow is graduation. You kids don't have to come to class but you must be there to get your diploma! Make sure you have enough time to get in line properly!" She kept going on and on. It was all stuff the teachers told us daily.

I couldn't really believe I was graduating though. It seemed impossible. That means in three months I would be getting married. I couldn't comprehend that. It seemed to impossible.

Class went by quickly as did the rest of the day. There really wasn't anything to do since it was our last day. So Edward and I just talked the whole day. When we had class with Alice she would join us. Angela and Ben did sometimes too.

The only class we did anything in was math. Me and Angela were so happy Edward helped us.

As we walked out to the Volvo we heard Angela yell "Edward, Bella, Alice, hold up a sec!"

She ran to catch up with us with Ben just a few steps behind her." Thanks Edward! I would have failed if you didn't help me this morning!"

"No problem Angela. How did you do Ben?"

"I think I should have had you help me too. I think I failed."

They went on talking a little bit about the test. I was so happy they were friends. That, after my zombie phase, both Angela and Ben accepted me into their lives again.

I came back into the conversation just in time to hear Ben say "I got to get to work."

"And I'm getting a ride home from him. We'll see you guys tomorrow at graduation!"

"Bye!" With that our two groups split apart.

"You know Edward, Angela is right. Your a good teacher. I would have failed too. Thanks!" We were now in front of the car next to the passenger seat.

"Your welcome." He bent down and kissed me. Then he opened my door and I got in. He was quickly in the car backing out and driving me home.

I almost forgot Alice was in the car too. "Are you coming over? Sierra and Caleb can come too!"

"I don't know. Sierra had to talk to me."

"Oh. Well how about afterwards?"

"Probably."

"Yay! They're so cool!"

I laughed a little. Edward grabbed my hand and held it the rest of the way home. He pulled in and gave me a small kiss. "Call me if you guys come over."

"Okay." I got out and walked towards the house trying to prepared my self for whatever it was Sierra had to tell me.

**A/N: VERY IMPORTANT! I want people to decide if Sierra should tell Bella or if Caleb should step in and tell her. Or would you rather have them all go to the Cullen's?**


End file.
